wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunbeam
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is Subject 237's character, and is part of the Sand Serpents. Please do not edit, unless it is a spelling or grammar mistake, both of which I doubt will happen. Description Sunbeam’s scales are dusty yellow, and on the iridescent side. If hit by light at the right angle, they seem to give off a rainbow reflection. Her underbelly lacks this trait, just a pale creamy peach. Her eyes are shiny black, with hints of gold hidden deep inside. Her horns are bone white, the sail between them a bit frayed, of an amber shade. Her membranes are similar to her sail, slightly darker but barely noticeable, and translucent. Her scales looked a bit scuffed and are often dirty, but she tries to keep them clean. She is rather thin, and a bit small for her age. A couple scars decorate her tail, long, but shallow. She typically wears a sort of silky desert scarf, colored a dull orange yellow. A satchel is also part of her everyday wear, a dagger hidden inside, just in case. Personality She is an open dragon, or at least, acts like one. She is extroverted and talkative, but is careful not to give away anything but trivial information about herself. She doesn't mind being in the limelight, but once she gets a chance, she will sneak away and watch others. She is an observer, searching for chances to steal without another dragon noticing. Her agility helps her in these cases, where thievery is her job. She likes being with the Sand Serpents, and is very loyal to them, despite the comments she sometimes gives about their plans. She can know exactly how a dragon looks and acts, but never knowing their name or ever speaking to them. She is like a flame, unpredictable and bright. She can quickly adapt to a last minute change of plans, or improvise on as she goes along. She often acts kind and happy, and is thoughtful about raids. Her intelligence isn't noticed at fist glance; most strangers just think she's a helpful SandWing, or don't notice her at all. Sometimes sarcastic in a funny way, most dragons enjoy her company. Backstory Sunbeam was an orphan, all alone when she hatched. No one really noticed her, so she learned how to fend for herself, by hunting and stealing. She got five years of education, sneaking into the school to eavesdrop. She couldn't ask the teacher any questions, as she wasn't supposed to be there, but learned enough. She was three when she named herself, be both the sunlight and the snake. At eight, she knew many dragons, and was rather popular, she settled into a village for about two years, happy and content, rarely stealing anymore. Until the Sand Serpents raided the village. They rose suddenly out of the sand, and within minutes had rounded up all the dragons. Sunbeam agreed to go with them, though hurt that her friends from other tribes had to die. She found herself start to enjoy her job, and has grown to be very loyal to the Sand Serpents, despite some skepticism about if the grand plan will work out. She is currently a Viper in the Sand Serpents. Relationships Chrysanthemum Sun likes how kind her leader is, and looks up to Chyrs as her aspiration. She is glad that Chyrs wan't as scary as she once feared. Sobek (pearl336) Sunbeam doesn't know Sobek too well, but has seen that he is quite stoic, and wants to get to know him better one day. Hook Sunbeam is, frankly, terrified of him. She keeps her distance. Sha Sun hates how Sha is so snappy and angry all the time; this is another dragon she keeps her distance from. Afterimage Sunbeam wants to get to know her better, but doesn't know how. She just can't get past the dragons cold, shy exterior. Poison-Tail Sun likes to make fun of his uncreative name, but rather likes him. Vibora Sun enjoys being with Vibora, since she is very kind. Sun sometimes likes asking her to talk about the different kinds of plants. Sekhmet Sun has noticed that Sekhmet also notices much about the dragons around her. The difference is that Sekhmet is much colder to others. It has made Sun decide she doesn't really like that dragon. Kex Sun likes her, an has noticed that Kex has a hard time keeping her anger in. Sun likes her, and tries to earn her trust. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal)